


The Unofficial Duo

by Divine_shot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everyone has superpowers or abilities, Humor, Jim is a secret fanboy, M/M, Mention of Tarsus IV and Operation Annihilate, Mostly light hearted, Pre-Slash, Some TOS elements, Vulcans are powerhouses, lil bit of angst, not beta'ed, some STITD angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: Two heroes join together in a shaky alliance to fight against the villain Khan.Gift for yaoichan12, who motivated me to not give up writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/gifts).



> I'm sorry! I only had motivation to work and do things around the flat house. Again. It felt like ennui (not really depression.) So I did my usual and read to get a spark or any kind of inspiration. Reading yaoichan's works and watching a marathon of Star trek gave me the wrong (right?) inspiration.
> 
> I never written anything pertaining to the series before. I hope this isn't bad. Not beta'ed outside of myself so I apologize for the mistakes. This is both the movies as well as original series in terms of backgrounds and characters, i.e. Jim is a combination of both AOS and TOS yet his personality is more towards AOS.
> 
> Notes:  
> Spayek - Vulcan for conductor, which fits Spock's powers.  
> Yel - Vulcan for Sun  
> I wanted to come up with something cool for Jim's name that didn't end in man/boy/lad. It's the only thing that my brain could conjure. It stuck.  
> Bones/Leonard Mccoy's name is based on an actual character.  
> You can probably figure out a majority of the character's names and what their powers are based on. If you are confused or have any questions let me know.  
> I used the draft version of Operation that will be explained later on in more detail
> 
> I promise to finish the OPM and everything I have. Eventually. Soon.
> 
> I might write more once I finish at least a quarter of my WIP stories.

"Ugh do I have to?"

James T. Kirk, otherwise known as Gadgeteer (or Tomcat in the underground,) refused to pout like a child. Here he is in his ultra cool secret lair (a converted basement) under his Iowa home with his best friend and fellow hero Leonard Mccoy, otherwise know as Energizer.

Jim modeled the basement into something similar to a starship bridge. It housed the latest equipment, from technological to medical in each corner. The colors are a mixture of grays and cool themes, with the occasional gold here and there.

A giant red sofa along with a metal table that laid PADDs and touch pad portable computers is propped up next to a replicator and a giant Joker faced playing card near the walkway entrance. Here is where the two heroes sat.

Jim sulking on the table with his head on it and Mccoy sitting across from him in a plush hover chair, full of amusement. Jim knewn Energizer for years, one of the few heroes that worked with his parents in Starfleet. He calls him Bones due to the fact that he has the power to disintegrate down to the bones if necessary.  Or heal from them.

Mccoy folds his arms over his blue short sleeve shirt with a black exploding star. It's pretty bland and casual compared to Jim's Federation like jacket over a tight gold and black one piece spandex outfit with a tomcat in the middle. "Jimbo. He is the only hero that can track down Khan."

Khan is the up and coming extremist bad guy of the week. He hails from the past (from what he says on the net during in his pre recorded speeches) and plans to take over Earth and eventually all of the planets in the Federation.

Jim tracks his trail easy, being the hacker he is, yet can't get in touch with his corporeal body. He only finds doppelgangers and fakes. His friend Bones suggested  
that they enlist the help of a hero named Spayek. Out of options and losing time.

"I know but I hate working with him. Why can't Xeno help or any of the other heroes?" Uhura or Xeno as she calls herself, is the best Xeno-psychologist on Earth. Able to talk with animals, aliens, you name it. Sadly, Jim got off at the wrong foot with her because of the 'incident.'

'It's not my fault that I accidentally sat on her pet squirrel. Among other things.'

Mccoy shrugs and puts his feet on top of Jim's work bench. Jim frowns and knocks them off. They appear again. The blond hero relents for now; sagging in his arms again. "Yel can track down Khan's energy signature." People call the hero Spayek, _'Yel'_ when they can't pronounce his name. Which is often.

Yel is one of the rare Vulcans that resides on Earth. His father is (was) the representative of Vulcan before it exploded by the Klingons and the Romulan that integrated with machines called Nero. He, along with his wife, both live on Earth to maintain peace while the Vulcans prepare a new planet for colonization. 

The hero Vulcan is the heartthrob of Earth. Literally. A background sob story? Check. Young (In his early twenties) Check. Awesome powers? Check. The public loved Yel,  
to the point of making action figures and forming an official club.

Jim can't stand him. The Vulcan is way too stoic and cold for. The one time they worked together Spayek gave him that signature raised slanted eyebrow and remained silent outside of monotone responses.

"Bones." Jim whined out. "Come on there has to be another hero."

Mccoy grunted and gave his friend a false look of pity. Jim knows he's enjoying this. "Nope Princess, there isn't. He's the strongest telepathic tracker on Earth. You know this."

"What about his father? Sarek?"

"Not here. The ambassador is planets away and can't be reached. Why are you so stubborn about this?" Mccoy glanced at his friend who groaned loudly. "I know Yel is a robot, a hobgoblin who doesn't even bother with a mask, but I thought you two were on good terms."

"That's the point Bones! He hates me!" Jim hits his head against the table.

"...You fucked with him didn't you?" Jim raised his head and gave him a look, eyes wide. "You know what I mean! Scotty don't care or Sulu, hell those two even join in with your antics. The hobgoblin and Uhura are different. Not everyone responds to your jokes, dares, and mischief positively."

Jim groaned again. 'I sound desperate don't I? I don't want to do this but that's the price of being a hero. The needs of the many.' That and the payout would be swell. The Federation gives money to heroes who can bag the really national threatening villains. Small two bit criminals don't give a lot if any. People like Nero can make you set for life.

Jim didn't really care about the money. He enjoys seeing people grateful and happy. His adopted nephew safe. But he really needs new gear. And to upgrade his mainframe. And to buy video games. And maybe a few snacks. And booze. And to fix the house. And-  
  
"Bones can you get me through with Spayek?" Besides Uhura, Jim is one of the rare who can say the hero's moniker correctly. 

Mccoy grumbled yet complied.

============

"Come out."

Jim groans. 'Why do I bother.' Of course Yel spotted him near the alley. Jim always hides in the shadows and greets others like those cool secret agents. 'He probably used those damn ears of his.'

"What's up Spayek?" Jim salutes him. The hero gives what he assumes to be a Vulcan _ta'al_ back.Yel hasn't changed much since he last saw him months ago. He wears a long  
sleeve blue tunic. Under it is a pair of spandex red leggings with gold rimmed black boots. It's simple. The Vulcan on the right side of the tunic is not.

Yel informed the nosey media that it means 'The House of Surak.' Jim reads Vulcan and knows it's a lot more than that. He doesn't bring it up. Doesn't have the right to,  
no matter how curious he is. 'The last thing I need is to get on his bad side.'

Jim heard of angry Vulcans (no matter how much they deny it.) Nobody seen Yel angry. There is a rumor that he has shown displeasure and annoyance before. It makes the Vulcan close off the person of his irate. Stubborn and difficult. If Khan is as powerful as he claims he is then he needs all the help that he can get.

"Look let me cut to the point. There is this guy named Khan who is trying to start a revolution and take over Earth. I need your help tracking down his energy signature. It's not listed in any of the databases or outside it."

Yel says nothing. Jim waits with a bated breath. 'I don't think he hates my guts.' Yel hides his hands inside of his long sleeves and finally speaks. "Affirmative."

Jim gives him a small smile. 'Glad that part is over.'

Yel's powers are strange. Nobody knows what extent they go. Except his own people. Everyone and their cyborg dog knows that Vulcans are touch telepaths. The public knowledge is under a yellow sun Vulcans gain heighten invulnerability, speed, and powerful strength. There's rumors of other mentality powers, not documented.

Yel, despite being a hybrid, possess exceptional telekinesis. Not 'move a glass slightly with the mind' thing. More like, 'I can wreak a whole building without  
blinking' type of power. Even with being Earth's favourite hero and his people mostly pacifists, there are those who feared Yel.

Jim isn't one of them. 'I find it pretty cool.' He is floating along the skies, being pulled by said hero. 'Glad that Bones decided not to come with me.' He admires the viewpoint, watching the cloud vapor pass by and the sky full of stars in this dark night. His blond hair windblown and his cheeks cool. 

Yel flies in front of him, straight as a rod with both of his hands behind him. Silent. 'Brooding?' Now that Jim gets a good look at him he can see why Yel has a fan club and Xeno harbors a small crush on him.

His features are sharp and define. They don't turn down his appeal, instead making him look more exotic. Yel houses compact muscles (from what he can see in his nice view here,) among other assets. 'He would look better with longer hair than that spartan bowl cut. But then it would hide his cute ears...aw hell.'

Jim's not getting a crush on a hero. Again. Sure Jim dated a couple in the past. Never serious (like the damn android.) The last one his ex Gary Mitchell a.k.a Wavelength. The former hero with mystical powers and magic. Who went mad and dumped Jim for a two bit villain girl of all things. 'When is the last time I got laid? Almost a half a year ago?' Jim winced at his assessment. There's no excuse to not have a fling. 'I just can't find the right spark so far.'

"We have arrived at our destination." Yel's voice echoing in his head startled him out of his musings. Jim glanced at the Vulcan, who seemed to have no indication that  
he used telepath to speak to him. Cute.

'So not getting a crush.'

They landed what appeared to be outside of a grassy field near a cave. "This is it? It can't be it." Jim groaned behind his goggles; over his eyes and used in place of a mask. Yel gives him that raised eyebrow and with a wave of his sleeve parted the grass to reveal a sewer like top entry way.

'Damn I hate these types of bases. Typical lame super villain.' Jim steeled himself and crouched down. The access code floated in his head the minute he touched the  
panel. Jim typed in the codes and with a classical whoosh it flew open.

"What is the old Terran saying? 'Cowabunga?'" Jim knew he heard a snort come from the Vulcan next to him. The two climbed down the ladder inside of the sewer (Jim hated to call it that,) thankful again that Bones didn't like Yel to tag along. Hearing the older hero complain about sanitation is the last thing he wants.

Instead Jim gets silence as they pace down the metal hollow hallways of the latest Khan's base. Normally Jim would take it in stride. There's this urge to find out  
more about the other hero besides holo vids and drab news view screens.

"So what's your name? You already know mine. Hell you probably know more than that." Jim fiddles with his utility belt so he doesn't have to look at those chocolate  
eyes.

"I see the inquiry of my name no importance to this mission."

'Ouch. Smooth Kirk. Shut down by a Vulcan.' It doesn't deter him. "It is logical to find out more information about my close associates."

Yel gives him an unreadable look. "We are close associates? I was not informed of this."

Double ouch. Jim's ego is taking a beating. "Of course we are! Why do you think I did so much research on you and joined the fancl-" Jim shuts off. Reboots. Tries again. "Look I want to get to know more about you. Not what the media shows. If I didn't feel comfortable with you then I would never called on you in the first place."

Yel slows his steps. He turns to give Jim a long lingering gaze. Like he's trying to read hm. The hero doesn't fidget, staring straight back at him with determination. Yel opens his mouth and says a long string of syllables that would give the average person a headache.

Jim isn't the average person though. "S'chn T'gai Spokh? Is it ok to call you Spock? I'm not sure if that's the proper translation. Vulcan isn't that much harder than Romulan or Klingon but sounds weird converting to Standard."

Yel, no Spock's, eyebrows both raise. Jim resists laughing at the fact that he managed to impress the Vulcan.

It doesn't take long for them to find the center core. A blank gray slide away door. Khan's men are obviously alerted of their presence when they enter. Rushing towards them with phasers and old fashioned grunt weapons. Jim grins in a cocky fashion, glad to finally show off his skills.

The last time the human paired up with the Vulcan there were a ton of other heroes, fighting against that Brainiac Nero and his legion of machines. Now it's just the  
two of them and he can show off.

"After them!" The goons surrounded them fairly quickly and Jim chopped the first one right in the neck before the punch hit him. The hero avoided another punch,  
ducking low before giving him an uppercut.

He focused on the fight, dodging and kicking feet, yet couldn't help peek out of the corner of his eye at Spock. The Vulcan mostly dodged, not even bothering to touch the henchmen. With barely a glance he sends them falling over or crashing to the floor.

'Can he fight at all?' Jim weaves to the side to avoid a goon hitting him with a pipe and trips him down.

"To answer your question yes I can fight. Vulcans are trained in most Terran martial arts as well as our own style since birth."

'Damn telepaths.' Jim shakes his head and gives a right hook to a guy before he finished a tackle him.

Once all of the men and the few lone women are down does Jim rush towards the central computer in the room. His fingers fly as he easily hacks into the database. "Khan  
isn't here. I think he left his energy signature on purpose to throw us off."

Jim frowns at the information streaming in front of the monitor. "Damn. It's worse than that. Khan has several with similar signatures like himself. Seventy two super powered  
men and women. The one at the base here-"

"Khan Noonien Singh shall reign over this pitiful world as well as the Galaxy!!" A man clothed in black with brown hair and a bushy beard laughs as he pushes a button and then warps out of the base.

"....Like him."

Jim stares at the flashing red numbers on the monitor that count down to the same beat as the blaring alarm. They have enough time to escape before the place blew. Not enough time to save the goons no matter how stupid they are to join a villain like Khan.

Jim manipulates the terminal and the other machines connected in the base for a solution. "Please tell me you have teleportation powers." He asks casually.

Spock ignores his question and asks one of his own. "What is the approximate time we have to defuse the mechanism?"

'That answers that.' "Not a lot." Jim sits down on his knees and pulls out a metal panel in the bottom of the terminal. He fiddles with the wires. "It will take me five minutes to type in the right code and we only have two-"

Spock bends down and joins him on the floor. "What is the code?" Jim raises an eyebrow of his own. He says the long string of numbers, letters and symbols. The Vulcan's  
fingers fly faster than what Jim's eyes could catch.

"Wait Spo-Yel." Jim curses as he sees the glowing core in the center of the machine, going towards critical. "I'll explain this as fast as possible. Khan got a hold of a prototype from the government, a type of reactor, code named 'Genesis.' It's suppose to recreate life and used to feed populations but it's only in the early stages so the most it can do is destroy."

"This is a smaller faulty replication of the real thing. Not as potential yet still deadly enough to create an explosion." Jim resists cracking a joke and concentrates. 'No time for that.' "At least it doesn't spew radiation. We need to it cool down. I have a solvent here in my belt. I'm not sure if it's the right tem-"

Jim pauses when Spock breaths in deeply before blowing a heavy breath. Cool, frosty icicles litter the air and just like that the bomb is shut off. The hero opens and closes his mouth. Blue eyes stare in awe as Spock wordlessly goes to his feet and picks up the knocked out guards.

  
============

 

'I can't wait to tell the fanclub. I so won the pot. I knew he had ice breath.'

Jim is a bit star struck as they gather up the minions to the closest station before departing. 'I wonder is his tongue cold and what else can he do with it?' Dirty thoughts flood his mind and he shakes his head several times to expel them.

They parted on the same note as meeting, with little if any words. "Hey wait!" Jim trots up next to the Vulcan. "Here. I want you to have this. I'm not sure how far your telepathy can reach." Jim throws him a communicator, smaller than the Federation or local standards.

"I made this myself. The Federation hasn't given it a patent so it's my only personal upgraded model. It's a direct line with safeguards and encryption." Honestly Jim wanted to do more than give Spock that. Maybe take a few pictures for his _'personal_ ' collection. 'That's going a bit far. Maybe on the third date.'

Spock looks at the communicator, then at Jim, before clipping it somewhere under his tunic. "Fascinating. You are more intriguing than I assumed." He gives him one nod and flies off into the open skies.

'More intriguing? Wha?' Jim stares into the skies until Spock is gone from his view; more confuse than he started off with.

  
============

 

Taking down Khan's men is a walk in the park. Now that he has better intel outside of radical deep net information and the occasional street extremist. There are only  
four of them awake including Khan himself. The rest Jim discovered are in a cryogenic sleep by that bastard Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus is one of the many people who are anti-hero, wanting to give the superpower folks more regulations and restrictions. Jim doesn't like how the man's name comes up in his research and decides to watch him closely from now on.

Jim teams up with Leonard to catch the latest Khan man, who is always a thrill to work with. The two of them chase the goons downtown, jumping and weaving through crowds before finally cornering them in an alley.

"So how's your daughter?" Jim asks casually as he dodges a punch. He doesn't even look at the person in front of him as he counters and sends him flying into a bunch  
of garbage cans. "Did she develop a power yet?"

Mccoy shrugs, weaving between two other guys. "She has rapid forward propulsion."

"Flying?" Jim is all grins and pauses in the middle of a fight. "You have to get over your aviophobia now Bones." He grumbles out a muffled reply which only makes Jim laugh harder.

Mccoy changes the subject quickly, bringing down the last goon. "Are you going to call Beetle and what's his face? Paerta? There's one more of Khan's men left to apprehend."

"Pакета-носитель?" Jim says in Russian. He stretches out and goes over to sit on the fire escape ladder.

Mccoy grumbles and joins him, leaning against the ladder and folding his arms. "Why the hell does Pavel not call himself the standard term of 'Booster?' Ya'll crazy for indulging in the kid."

"He's stuck in the future Bones give him a break. It's not his fault he can't find a way back without disrupting the past. He says he likes it here anyway. I think he grew on you and Scotty."

Mccoy chuckles. "Anything can grow on Scotty if you give him enough booze." He snorts as the police sirens ring out followed by the officers finally arrive on the scene. "Always late."

"Hey if they were on time we wouldn't have a job!"

Jim talks with the police and gives his friend one last snarky reply before departing back to his home. 'I'm so beat.' The hero yawns and flops on his living room sofa with a grunt. He glances around, noticing that his nephew Peter isn't around. Jim quickly finds a note that says, _'Going to the gym at school.'_   on the table in front of him.

'Good.' Jim decided to raise his nephew after his brother's death. He doesn't have much experience in the parenting department (only babysitted his nephew when he was still a toddler.) Jim regardless tries his best to be a mentor. The hero is thankful that Peter finds an outlet and not dwell in angst. 

'That leaves me nothing to do though.' Jim wants to make dinner or order takeout when Peter arrives. 'Wonder what Spock is doing.' Jim leans his head back, thinking of the other hero. He sits up suddenly straight and reaches into his jacket pocket for his communicator. He fiddles with it. 'Should I?' He worms his bottom lip between his teeth. 'I'll do it.'

It barely rings once before he gets an answers. "T’nar pak sorat y’rani."

Jim pulls back the communicator, glances at it, before responding. "T'nar jaral Spokh.."

Nothing. Jim wonders did he hang up. He debates on calling back until a breathy "Haa" comes over the communicator that pools straight into Jim's stomach in heated  
warmth.

"Gadgeteer. I did not anticipate you calling."

"Did I interrupt something?" 

"Negative. I am in flight back to my residence."

Now that Jim focuses he can hear the bristling sound of air against the communicator. 'Well it's now or never.' "Hey when you get back do you want to play chess and  
discuss business?" One of the interests that the fanclub scrounged up is that Yel enjoys playing games like Go, Chess, and to Jim's amusement Fortune Street.

It's a beat before Spock replies in that calm deep voice of his. "A game of chess is acceptable."

 

============

 

"Illogical."

Jim laughs through the communicator. They managed to set up a game room using an online PADD app. So far Jim won at least four out of the eight games they played. "I played chess all of the time back as a kid." He says in a solemn note. His mother is the one who taught him the game.

"You want to play another game?"

"Negative. I need to take care of important matters at 0715."

'Pity.' "Ah I see. I'll exchange intel then and let you be on your way."

The two talk about what they know so far of Khan and his plans. Going into other topics with Jim cracking jokes and Spock giving him tidbits before departing. 'Man.' Jim sighs and ignores the cliched longing in his chest. 

It settles into a routine, with the hero paging Spock back and forth between his investigations. Jim enjoys their chess games and conversations. Gives him a sense of tranquility that the hero only had with Bones and his friends before and stimulation outside of computers and hero work. 'I think we are friends at this point. Or I hope so.'

After having a fierce chess game that ends in a stalemate, Jim fall asleep on the couch. Nightmares plague him this evening. Visions playing like an old fashion Terran reel movie.

His brother's cold dead body in front of him. His wife, the woman that he joked with and ate mean apple pies, dying moments later from a combination of excruciating pain and nerve shut down. His nephew in a induced coma, unaware that his father is gone. Those damn parasites. Slimey and vile, the central brain desire to assimilate worlds. 

''No I won't let you kill another person! Go away!' "Fuck." Jim wakes up with a start. He runs a hand through his hair, not surprised to see it sweaty and shaking. The hero counts figures and warp equations mentally until the shivers die down. Jim sighs, deciding to go check on Peter.

'At least he's asleep.' His nephew remain in his bed, covers pulled over his chin, snoring lightly. Jim dealt with both the boy's night terrors along with his own. Grateful that at least he's resting easy, the hero parts from the door and goes back downstairs into the kitchen.

Jim attempts to get a glass of water. He rests against the replicator, closing his eyes and taking slow slips. "Damn." Memories of Tarsus IV, seeing his mother die saving the children and that bastard Kodos. 'One of my first missions and I messed up. I saved the children and people but mom...' Jim suddenly feels very tired.

His glances over to the communicator near the replicator. 'When did I leave that there?' Jim presses his index finger over it. It rings and he curses. 'Dammit I accidently pressed the wrong button.' Jim puts the glass down and fiddles with the device, slipping in his grip, until Spock's deep voice vibrates over the speaker.

"Gadgeteer?" 

'Aww shit.' "Sorry Spock. I didn't mean to call you so late."

There's nothing and Spock speaks again. "May I inquire what troubles you to 'accidentally' call me at this hour?"

Jim bites his lower lip, playing with the glass in his other hand. "It's silly." Jim thinks he hears a low breath that sounds like a sigh. He holds back a chuckle.

"It is no trouble at all. Please speak."

Jim shrugs and relents. "I...It feels like that I can't be a hero. I failed at saving so many people, like my mom. So many lost lives. I don't want to be a burden or a hero that's hated. I want to be someone that people can depend on."

"I grieve with thee. I know of your exploits Gadgeteer and I hardly think you are anything less than a hero.  Everyone has a low point or a weakness."

"Jim found himself smiling. Warmth soothed out the cinders of regret. "Do you have a weakness Mr. Spayek?"

"I see no logical benefit pertaining to revealing such a fact." Jim laugh straight out at the sassy comment. "Although I will inform you of the fact that the Romulans weakness is a lead based mineral."

Jim pondered that. "Romulans are distant relatives of Vulcans right? Similar powers and abilities?"

"Affirmative." Jim spent the rest of the night listening to Spock's soothing voice explain his people, the Romulans, and the unknown facts of various species of the Federation. No nightmares plagued him when he fell into a light doze.

============

Jim hit pay dirt with Admiral Marcus. He discovers the man released Khan in order to manipulate the Federation into giving further grant money towards arms and warfare. _'Against threats like him.'_ Khan, being a superpower being, would fuel the anti hero movement even more so.

'Stupid. This is the exact reason why I stopped working for Starfleet.' Jim harbored no ill will towards them. He just doesn't agree with people like the Admiral and the corrupt. That and hacking isn't exactly legal work on its own. Jim knows that he has to find a middle ground if he wants to explore the stars and save other planets.

Jim fiddles with an earpiece as he listens to a backdoor showing of the latest Khan speech. 'It looks like he is going to attack later on today.' Jim is grateful that Peter is in school and out of harm's way. The hero opens up another program and communicates with as many heroes as possible. 'I called Spock. He might be there already.'

Jim jumps out of his seat and gathers up his jacket before heading out of the door. Thankfully the meeting area is not that far from his location and it takes the hero no time at all to race towards one of the central shipyards and facilities of Starfleet.

It's a mess when he finally arrives. Starfleet members, from the trained to cadets, are already fighting against Khan's followers. Innocents are in the mix as well.

'Where is he?' Jim scans the sea of crowd for Khan, finding him missing. 'I need to find Genesis before he activates it.' The hero jumps over and pushes people out of the way as he races into the Starfleet building.

It's as much effort as swatting a drunk in a simulator to hack past security. It helps that nobody is thankfully around. Jim almost gags as he reaches the lower level. Ozone around making him feel dizzy and nauseous. Jim sees a person slumped by a door.

'Ah it's Chris!' Christopher Pike, better known as Captain Marvelous, is knocked out from the fumes. Normally he would be in the form of an adult, dressed in a short sleeve shirt with a lighting bolt and the Federation symbol with simple brown pants. Now he's converted back as a teenager; succumbing to the toxicity.

Jim pulls him away and upwards to safety. He pulls out his communicator, ignoring the sweat starting to pour on his brow. "Bones if you can hear me take care of Chris. Don't go down here. The whole area is contaminated." 

Static crackles back. Jim curses and puts the communicator back in his pocket before running down to the basement area. He uses the machines and the bleeping security system to guide him towards a seal door. Cracking and sealing off the area in the process.

The door opens without access and Jim stares at the activated mechanism of the prototype Genesis. "Fuck. This is the real thing." The hero goes near it and attempts to use his power to get a reading. 'If I don't shut this damn thing off it might kill everyone within the vicinity.'

Jim seals off the door then goes towards the glowing, missile like machine. 'Here goes.' In sits the center of the room like a looming giant core reactor waiting to explode. He works off the side panel and goes through the wiring. Jim shuts off most of the firewalls and cracks into the central base.

The radiation makes Jim dizzy and he almost blacks out a couple of times as he works with the panicking machine. Eventually it shuts down and slowly cools off. 'I did it. I saved the day.' Jim grunts and finds himself sliding down to his knees, eventually getting into a sitting position.

'Damn what a way to go.' Jim imaged himself dying from a big battle or saving the person he loved. Not anticlimactic like his father, after saving thousands and being  
proclaimed as a legendary hero, only to die at the hands of a two bit robber.

Or his brother Sam, who dedicated tons of medical breakthroughs because of his ability to change compounds and chemicals (along with reactions) to die painfully on a no name planet by an alien parasite.

Jim closed his eyes and imaged his nephew Peter. He saw his friends, Bones, then finally settling on Spock. 'I never told him goodbye.' He sighed, steeling himself for the inevitable. Jim's vision already went out and his body burned from the inside out.

A presences pools in his head. Jim welcomes it without any resistance.

_'What are you doing in there!'_

"Ah Yel. What's up?" He smiles. 'At least I can talk to Spock before I go.' "I'm fine."

_'Fine has various definitions.'_

Jim would shrug if he could, his body not having enough energy for the simple reaction. "I saved the day. Everyone is safe." He lets out a painful breath. "Do me a favor Spock. Let Energizer know that I entrust him to take care of Peter. Tell them I'm sorry."

_'Let me inside.'_

Jim mentally shook his head. "No. I'm not sure how much radiation is in here. I'm a goner anyway." He releases a breath of air. "Spock I'm kind of scared. Help me not  
be scared by chatting with me alright?"

A painful whine vibrates in his head. Jim breaths slowly against the lethargy. "I never got a chance to get your autograph. You know since I'm the head of your fanclub." He chuckles dryily. "I will miss our chess games the most. You know I haven't played a game since mom died right? You're the first-" Jim coughs a bit.

"Never mind that. I wanted to tell you even with our rocky start I've always admired you. Pretty cool for a Vulcan. I felt that we were friends after all of this. I wanted to be more than..." Jim feels himself fading away like a dream. He thinks he hears a cry in the distance.

When the hero comes to there is a blazing white light. 'Is this heaven?' He groans as the white light revealed to be artificial staring into his eyes. Jim stare into blue familiar eyes. "Nope it's only Bones. You didn't kiss me did you?"

Mccoy growls and smacks him upside the head. "I can't believe how stupid you are!"

Jim grumbles 'insane doctors with healing powers' and gives his friend the stink eye. "Lecture me later. Why am I not dead. How are you here with all of this contamination?" Jim attempts to rise up. Mccoy pushes him back down without any effort. "Bones!"

"You're alive and kicking because the hobgoblin managed to find my energy signature and teleport me to get Peter." Said boy appeared in his line of vision, still with his white shirt and navy slacks school clothing. "Thankfully you didn't kick the damn bucket before I found you. Came close."

"Hi Uncle Jim."

Jim wiggled into a sitting position against the dead Genesis reactor and glared at the two across from him. "How? I thought you couldn't control your powers Peter." 

"Dad taught me a long time ago. He wanted me to get a head start so I don't end up like my brothers." Sam's other two children strayed from the right path. One is a major villain and the other became a space pirate, even working with guys like Kodos.

"So all this time you were practicing your powers in the gym?"

"Yep."

Mccoy interrupts the two. "After Peter decontaminated the room I went to work on your stubborn ass. Even healed your skin so you look as glossy as ever for your Robot Prince."

Jim sighed and ignored the gibe. Bones always did good work with his healing abilities. 'Better than a dermal regenerator. Probably moisturized my skin too. Only drawback is that Bones can't heal himself or people who are deader than dead.' "Where's Spayek?"

His friend gave him a look. "I'm not sure. The hobgoblin brought us here then said he had to take care of Khan. The others did work of the rest of his crew. Captain Marvelous is fine if you care to know."

The two helped Jim to his feet. The hero wobbled a bit before getting his coordination. "Is it me or does it feel hotter in here."

Mccoy gave him a look and opened his mouth. Peter cut him off. "Uncle Jim is right. It does feel pretty hot. Like summer."

The three of them ran up and outside of the government building. 'Shit.' Jim squinted at the heat. Most of the people near the building are either passed out or coming close to heat exhaustion. There's a haze of humidity and the temperature felt like Texas on a heat wave.

In the middle of it, standing over comatose bodies, is Yel. The hero seemed unaffected by the heat. "Bones, check up on the fallen heroes and people. Peter try to see  
if you can change the composition out here. I'll handle Spayek."

"Are you mad? That hobgoblin-"

"Bones please. Trust me."

At Jim's voice did the other hero give him a look before nodding his head. The two went off while Jim dragged his sluggish legs over towards the Vulcan. An explosion  
rang out in the distance and for the first time did Jim feel trepidation.

Spock is angry putting it mildly. The Vulcan flows with unrestrained raw power, making his clothes and hair stand on end. Every time he steps the ground cracks under him. 'Damn. It's kind of a turn on to see him like this. No Jim. Bad Jim.' Khan is itching away from him, his face a bloody pulp of mass. Jim would laugh if the situation isn't so dire.

Yel vanishes and Jim catches the Vulcan gripping Khan's neck. He drags him much like a boy with an old Terran toy through material and concrete. They stop in front of  
a building, thankfully not occupied or in the vicinity of people.

"Do you know the average Terran human body temperature is thirty six point five to thirty seven point five Celcius? Your temperature is a bit higher than the standard." Spock says in such a monotone clinical manner that seems emotionless if you didn't see how his brown eyes are wild and full of murderous intent.

"You did not pass out like the others. Fascinating. I wonder how much pressure and heat can I apply to your mitochondrial and general cell structure before your regenerative powers fail from overuse." 

Jim stands there and watches in morbid fascination as Khan's skin blisters and pops like rock candy. As the man glows orange like "Spayek! SPOCK stop!" Jim runs over, having enough sense to not touch the Vulcan's shoulder when he is in this state. His voice is apparently enough because the temperature drops and everything halts. 'Wow.'

Spock releases Khan and falls on his behind like a broken mannequin. He turns his head to the side, like he sees a ghost. "Jim."

"Hiya." Jim waves and grunts as his shoulder are suddenly being held by a powerful Vulcan. Spock isn't hurting him in his hold.  Just really eager. He seems to be a cross between either hugging the other hero or shaking him, brown eyes wide with confusion and relief. "I thought you couldn't teleport. You lied." Jim gives him a friendly smile.

Spock releases him and straightens himself. His face and features returning back to its mask. Jim squashes down the desire to see more open expressions from the hero. The two of them awkwardly break apart. "Vulcans do not lie. I can not teleport. I have secondary abilities that only manifest themselves when I lose..." Spock pauses. "When my control is not as adequate."

"Pyrokinetics and teleportation?" Jim is curious now, over the whole spectacle earlier.

"Indeed." Spock says only that. He floats over to the now knocked out Khan. "I will turn Khan in with the proper authorities and make sure no one else needs assistance. Dif-tor heh smusma Jim."

"Sochya eh dif.."

The hero gives Jim that raised eyebrow and flies away, swinging Khan like a sack of potatoes. Jim watches him with a sense of fondness and amusement. 'I think it's a big turn on for Spock when I speak Vulcan. Heheh."

"Jim." Mccoy casually creeps next to him. He looks at his friend, then the skies, then his gobsmacked friend again. "I see you have a crush on another hero."

Jim snaps out of it and glares. "Shut up Bones!"

  
============

 

The Khan incident is closed. Most of his followers disperse like a fade. There's a few that continue to preach of the extremist's principles. The government handles them swiftly and silently without public notice.

'Now that's done I guess I have other matters to attend.' Jim sighs as he looks at the door in front of him days later. 'I hope he says yes.' He presses the comm button on the gate and waits.

"Hello?" A gentle woman's voice echoes out.

"Hiya. I'm the Gadgeteer! I want to know if I can talk to Spock?" There is a pause before the gate swings open. Jim steps inside and is greeted by a gentle woman with warm brown eyes and brown hair tied in a bun. She wears a pair of khakis, slippers, and a type of apron. Gardening gloves are in one of her hands and the other rests on the door.

"I'm sorry dear but Spock isn't here." The woman, whom he assumes is Spock's mother, gestures to come inside. Jim steps in and almost whistles at the giant mansion like  
structure. Old fashion mid century Terran features with real wooden furniture. Mountains and mountains of books that Jim could lose himself in. A giant Vulcan light overhangs over them.

"Ah that's too bad. He seems like the guy that would live with his parents Mrs...?"

The woman lets out an airy laugh. "Grayson. Or Amanda if you want." They go into what Jim assumes is a living room with homely and comfortable warm color furniture. He can see little knick knacks from both Earth and Vulcan on the walls and bookshelves. "Tea?"

"Oh uhh sure." Jim snaps his gaze away from looking at the real ancient paperback books stacked in the cases. "Does Spock live here?"

Amanda goes into a back room yet her voice travels. "Yes. Spock used to live here for a year before moving to San francisco. He said he wanted to be closer to the city  
to keep it safe." She comes back with two hot ceramic cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. Jim thanks her and smells in the vapors of chamomile.

"I believe Spock moved because he did not want to overcrowd his father."

"His father?" Jim enquired. "He has the same powers?"

"Yes and no. You know the basic abilities of Vulcans. Outside of telepathy by touch and telekinetics each house harbors a special power only accustomed to them and their offspring. Spock is different because he has-"

A flash, almost reminiscent of old Terran movies and another Vulcan joins them near the sofa. He has the same bowl cut, same pointy ears, with long black robes stitched with strands of silver. A type of hooded cloak obscures his face. He pulls off the cloak to reveal stern features surrounded by big desert like goggles with green tinted lens.

"Sarek!" Amanda shrieks out. She slaps him lightly on the arm. "How many times do I tell you not to teleport in the middle of the living room. Thank the gods that  
Spock can't do that!"

The one called Sarek pulls off his goggles and looks at Amanda. "My intended wife, it is not my intention to-"

She cuts and waves him off with a frustrated noise. Sarek raises an eyebrow and just looks at her. He looks at Jim. Then he sits down like a man that is long used to suffering. He uses a fork near his wife's cup and picks up a biscuit to eat.

"As I was saying Spock is different because of his origins. His powers are more advanced than most Vulcans. Pyrokinetics is a rarity within the Vulcan culture."

"My son's abilities are...uncontrollable because his is not mature. Once he finishes his Time he can reconstruct a better hold on them."

Jim is confused. "Maturity? He's Twenty four isn't he?"

Sarek gives him a look. It loses its appeal due to him having cheeks full of biscuits.

"Vulcans do not speak of it."

"Sarek..." Amanda gives him a side eye, on the verge of what looks to be an argument.

"You speak too freely my wife."

"Oh hush. Jim is a friend. He means no harm." Jim is surprised at Amanda's assessment of him. "It's better for him to know in advance than at the last minute like me."

Jim is confused at the wording. The hero watches what looks like to be a mental argument. Sarek sighs in an unvulcan fashion and changes the topics as cool as a cucumber. "My dear wife these are chocolate are they not?"

Amanda sighs herself and leaves her husband to his own devices. She turns towards the dark blond man. "What brings you here Gadgeteer? Or should I say Jim Kirk?"

Jim shrugs. "I wanted to know more about Spayek. I'm the head of the fan club and he seems pretty cool." He coughs and clears his throat. 'That's not what I'm here for dammit.' "No sorry. I'm here because I talked with my friend Leonard. You know him as Energizer. We decided to form a superhero group and I was wondering..."

 


End file.
